The Talking Skull
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Arthur ment beaucoup aux autres et à lui même. Mais un étrange paquet va arranger ça et l'entrainer dans des situations plutôt... Cocasse? Après tout, avoir un crâne parlant sous son toit... Qui a dit que ça allait être amusant? En tout cas pas Arthur. (Présence de Fruk et sans doute d'autres pairings, désolée si je suis OC parfois.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Talking Skull**

**Sad Liar**

« Un chemin parsemé de mensonges ne dure jamais. La vérité éclate toujours, aussi pure que la neige. » murmura Carwin en finissant le paquet. Il se leva pour aller le poster, chacun de ses pas étaient hésitants. Ce qu'il faisait était d'un côté marrant et ses frères (à part Arthur) aurait de quoi rire pendant un bon moment. En plus ca pourra aider son cadet, Angleterre donc, pour ses soucis. Ça pouvait aussi échouer. Dans ce cas il y aura beaucoup de moqueries et de la rancune. Son action n'aurait pas atteint son but premier.

Pays de Galles regarda son paquet et se décida.

Lorsqu'il entendit le paquet tomber dans la boîte aux lettres suivit d'un « Eh ! Doucement ! » il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça allait faire du bruit toute ses histoires.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un jour, un paquet bien emballé fut déposé devant la porte de l'Angleterre. Il haussa un sourcil et le ramena chez lui. Il devait partir pour un meeting, il l'ouvrirait plus tard.

Il sortit de chez lui, traversa son jardin et observa avec satisfaction ses fleurs. Tout vrai anglais avait un immense jardin.

Il soupira, le meeting se passait chez lui. Autant se dépêcher, ne pas être à l'heure est indigne d'un gentleman.

Ce fut avec 10 minutes d'avance qu'il arriva au meeting. Déjà sur place il y a avait Japon.

« Arthur-san, comment allez-vous ?

« Tutoie moi Kiku. » sourit gentiment l'anglais. « Je vais bien, thanks, et toi ? »

S'en suivit d'une petite discute sur le quotidien, le temps, les nouveaux films de leur pays. Les autres nations arrivèrent et il alla s'asseoir à son siège. Kiku, avant de s'éloigner, demanda :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une soirée organisé ce soir. Je ne sais pas si on en t'as parlé mais en tout cas, compte tu venir ? »

_Non, personne m'en a parlé. Tu es vraiment un être gentil Kiku et j'aimerai, j'aimerai vraiment venir, mais… Je vais sans doute me retrouver seul. Je vais boire me mettre la honte. J'ai pas envie de supporter les moqueries et je pense qu'on se passera largement de ma présence._

« Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai du travail en retard mais merci quand même. »

Le japonais hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Retournant à ses papiers, l'anglais écouta le meeting. Participant, se faisant couper par Alfred. Ce n'était que le début de la réunion.

Une heure passa et ce fut un gobelet qui passa au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais… WHO ? » cria-t-il. Il lança un regard à la cantonade qui s'était tue après son cri. Lorsqu'il vit l'Espagne, la France et la Prusse ricaner de manière Ô conmbien discrète il attrapa son propre gobelet et se dirigea menaçant.

Antonio ravala son rire et tenta de parlementer :« Allez ! ça t'as même pas toucher !

« C'est pas une raison. » 10 mètres avant qu'il soit sur eux.

« Allez ! Avoue ça t'as fait plaisir que le awesome moi t'accorde de l'attention.

« je m'en passerai bien, sache le. » 5m.

« Euh… Pause ? Tu nous laisse discuter avant de nous éclabousser avec ton (sans doute chaud) café ? » quémanda Spain.

« D'accord. Pas de café.

« Ah ! merc…

« Ce que j'ai c'est du thé. » 2m. Il leva le bras mais une main le saisit et lui fit une clé de bras.

« Avec cette attitude pas étonant que t'es pas d'amis. Ils se sont excuser non ? » ricana écosse qui maîtrisait son frère. « Va pas mettre encore plus le bordel qu'il y en a déjà.

« What ?! Forcément si c'est moi qui tente de faire un truc je me fait tordre le bras ? » Il se dégagea et fit face à son frère. « Et mon attitude t'emmerde ! »

« Mais mon cher Angleterre… » _Oh shit… Et le frog s'en mêle_ « Il est vrai que tu es agressif même lorsqu'on tente de te parler. Ne t'étonne pas si tu finis vieux garçon. » sourit le français. Son foutu sourire.

Arthur se retourna prêt à lui sortir mille et une insulte mais fut coupé par son frère.

« Tu te sens pas seul mon pauvre ? »

_Oui mais à quoi ça sert que je me plie en quatre pour m'en faire. Vous avez décidez de me faire la vie dure, vous avez décidez que je serais seul et sans amis. Vous avez gagné alors pourquoi vous continuez ? _

Les pensées s'éffacèrent et une seule phrase s'imposa. _Je ne suis pas seul. Je suis très bien ainsi. _

« Moi ? Seul ? J'ai juste pas envie de vous fréquenter. 'On mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes' c'est ça France non ? »

Sur ce, l'anglais ramassa ses affaires. « J'étais venu ici pour une réunion, mais je pense que je me suis trompé. Sorry but my country needs me, et je vais lui être utile. » Il claqua la porte.

Il venait juste de s'éloigner dans un couloir qu'on le rattrapa. Cette main et cette odeur il la connaissait bien.

« Arthur reviens. Si tu quittes le meeting tu vas pas aider. » Le français le retourna face à lui faisant poussant un glapissement de la part d'Arthur. « En plus ce soir on va s'amuser un peu ! Viens avec nous, je te paye même à boire si tu veux. » annonça-t-il tout sourire.

_Francis… _La nation britannique plongea dans les yeux saphir de son homologue. _Venir, avoir une boisson gratuite puis te voir rire avec tes amis, draguer une servante et puis je rentrerai seul car tout le monde sera avec ses amis. Et toi tu partiras une femme sous le bras sans un regard pour moi. _

« T'as pas compris ? J'ai pas envie d'être avec vous. Surtout si TOI t'es là !

« Tu n'es jamais venu lorsqu'on organisait quelque chose ! Tu peux pas savoir. » s'énerva le français contre cette pique.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Il partit sans un regard, la nation française soupira et le retint pas.

C'est peut être ce qui fit le plus mal à cette pauvre nation anglaise. Cependant elle est bien trop fière pour se retourner et l'appeler.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je n'ai besoin de personne. _

**_Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, LIAR! _ **répétait une pensée en boucle dans sa tête.

OoOoOoOo

Arthur rentra en claquant sa porte faisant peur aux petites fées qui observaient avec curiosité le colis de leur ami.

Il ne s'en intéressa pas tout de suite mais s'écroula sur son canapé.

« Marre… ENOUGH ! Es-ce que j'ai la tête à m'amuser avec des imbéciles ?! Qui se moquent de moi dés qu'ils le peuvent ? Ha ! Comme si j'allais leur tendre la perche et aller avec eux. Non mais ! » Flying mint bunny voleta à côté de lui et le regarda inquiet. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ce soir je me couche tôt. Allez ! »

Il se redressa d'un coup et alla préparer un thé lorsque son attention revint vers le paquet. _Ouvrons le, avec un peu de chance c'est les DVD que j'ai commandé. _Il remarqua alors que c'était un peu trop gros pour ça. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit délicatement et ne fut pas étonné de trouver une boîte scotché de façon exageré.

« Peut être de Carwin ? Il met souvent trop tonne de scotch quand il emballe. » Après avoir passé l'obstacle il ouvrit le carton.

Un crâne reposait sagement dedans. Blanc immaculé. L'Angleterre haussa un sourcil et le souleva délicatement. Il regarda dans les orbites vides et fit un pauvre sourire.

« Eh bien… C'est une menace ? Une malédiction ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque les orbites censés être vide s'illuminèrent et une voix s'élevait dans l'air.

« Aaaah… Pour moi c'est une bénédiction. Je crevais d'envie de sortir de ce carton. » un silence plana « Eh ! Je crevais d'envie ! »

Le crâne parti d'un rire fort.

_What the f… A talking skull ?! _

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est inspiré d'un livre anglais " **_**Charly Erleston and his talking skull" **_**Ce livre m'a tellement plu que je l'ai mis dans le contexte d'Hetalia mais le personnage du crâne ne m'appartient donc pas. **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth will speak! Oh shit…**

"Pardon mais… Comment?

« Ah! Ça fait un petit moment que j'en avais marre de cette boîte ! Tu te rends pas compte à quelle point c'est mortel… Ha ha ha ! T'as compris ? Mortel, suis un crâne… » Arthur su que si ce crâne pouvait lui faire un clin d'œil il l'aurait fait.

« Alors oui mais non. Pourquoi on m'enverrai une tête de squelette ? Ma période punk est finie que je sache.

« Punk ? » questionna le crâne. « ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas sortie de cette fichu cave, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Enfin… Je sais ce que c'est un téléphone ! L'ancien gars qui s'occupait de moi a été sympa de m'expliquer quelques trucs. Mais passons. Je m'appelle Yorick ! Et oui, comme dans Shakespeare, c'est moi qui lui ai raconté l'histoire de Hamlet d'ailleurs ! Aaah… Je l'aimais bien ce pauvre gosse. Hamlet hein ! Bon, Shakespeare aussi mais il m'a assez vite laissé en plan. »

Artur le reposa vite et alla en direction de la bouilloire.

« Un thé… J'ai besoin d'un thé…

« C'est la solution à tout je le reconnais. Hey, I'm British too donc ça me connaît. » ria-t-il. « Et toi ? Tu ne te présente pas ?

« Arthur Kirkland, nation de l'Angleterre. » il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. La phrase lui avait échappé des lèvres. « Je suis trop fatigué » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Ah ça… Je comprends vieux, je comprends. Donc t'es une nation aussi ?

« Ouais… Wait what ?! Comment tu connais notre…

« Le dernier qui m'avait entre les mains. Celui qui m'a fichu dans cette boîte. Je vais pas te dire qui, j'ai promis.

« Encore un coup de mes frère ! » l'anglais se dirigea avec colère vers le crâne. « Lequel ?

« Je veux pas le dire : j'ai promis. »

Arthur souffla et se redressa en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Bon. Ce serait mal de ma part de te laisser dans un coin en t'ignorant T'as de la chance, les choses surnaturelles me font pas peur. Et tu pourras peut être discuter avec les fées quand je suis pas là.

« Waaah… Elles sont adorables. Hello ladies ! » fit Yorick. Les fées curieuses voletèrent autour de lui. Apparemment être un crâne parlant permettait aussi de voir les fées.

Angleterre reprit son thé et but une gorgée. Que pouvait bien penser ses frères en lui envoyant ce crâne ? Sans doute qu'il les énervait trop et qu'ils ont dis _'Eh ! Envoyons ce truc à Artie, ça va bien l'embêter !'_. Pfff ! Ce serait un flagrant manque d'imagination de leur part. D'habitudes c'est des malédictions, ou des sorts ayant pour but de le ridiculiser. Arthur sourit, il le leur rendait bien aussi.

"Ha... Dis moi, tu vis seul ici? C'est triste. Moi je pourrais pas. Quand j'étais fou du roi c'était si bien, tout le monde adorait mes blagues. Belle époque, révolue. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Ton frère, non je ne dirai pas lequel, m'a fichu dans un placard. Tu te rends compte? Un placard! C'était pas très gentil ça

"Dis moi, tu parles toujours autant?

"J'ai tellement de chose à dire! Tu sais que je peux même plus me gratter le nez! En même temps je n'ai pas de nez. C'est la même chose pour le sexe. C'est frustrant tu te rends pas compte!"

Arthur rougit et balbutia: "M-mais non! Un peu de tenue flûte!

"Depuis le temps que j'ai vécue, j'ai appris que la vie était trop courte pour avoir de la tenue"

Arthur soupira toujours un peu rouge, vit l'heure et lança :

« Bon, je dois me faire à manger et me coucher, demain j'ai un meeting. » son portable sonna et il grogna. « Pas de bruit pendant que je téléphone ok ?

« T'en fais pas : pour pouvoir m'entendre il faut me fixer dans les yeux et me poser une question. Sinon je ne suis qu'un simple crâne. Simple ? Un magnifique crâne ! T'as vu comment je suis bien conservé ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha :

« yes ?

« Arthur ! Mon lapin, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu rates : Alfred en train de danser la macarena sur une table ! » le français explosa de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

La nation britannique se tourna vers le crâne, une main plaqué contre le micro pour pas qu'on l'entende :

« Yorick, si je te dis que l'Amérique se pavane bourré sur une table à même pas 7h du soir, tu me crois ?

« Je veux voir ça ! La prochaine fois même sans jambe je roule juste pour voir ça ! Les américains sont des êtres bizarres de toutes façon. » ria-t-il.

« C'est tout ? » demanda l'anglais d'un ton ennuyé malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien… Je dois aussi dire que tes serveuses sont fort belles ! » le sourire de l'anglais disparus.

« Tu dois toujours faire des commentaires pervers ?

« Ha… Mais mon cher, je suis le pays de l'amour après tout non ? Merci my sweet ! » fit il à l'attention de quelqu'un. « Je trouve toutes les personnes sur cette terre belle et ravissantes.

« Ha ! Tu dis jamais ça à… » il s'arrêta. _A moi. _C'est ça qu'il allait dire. Il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de trouver un autre nom. « A… A… Je sais pas ! Tu ne le dis pas à tout le monde. »

« Oh ? Serait-on jaloux mon lapin ? » plaisanta le français. Arthur ouvrit la bouche. _Non je le suis pas. Je ne le serai jamais. Pourquoi jaloux alors que je te hais ?! _Mais sa langue avait décidé le contraire.

« Oui. Parce que tu le dis à tout le monde. TOUS les gens que je connais tu leur à dis et pas une seule fois à moi ! Oh je me doute que je n'ai pas un physique parfait mais sache que c'est toujours blessant quand on appelle tout le monde 'mignon' ou 'adorable, ou encore 'beau et à croquer' et qu'on est la SEULE personne à ne pas y avoir droit ! » il raccrocha en soufflant un grand coup. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit.

« Oh shit. Oh SHIT ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça?! Je voulais pas dire ça! Yorick oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre !

« Arthur… Ce… c'est ma faute ça. »

L'humain haussa un sourcil. Yorick continua.

« Je suis un crâne un peu 'maudit', ceux qui sont près de moi se voit ne peuvent dire que la vérité. Toute la vérité et toi vu que tu es entré en contact avec moi c'est… Presque permanent, même si t'es loin.

« … La vérité.

« Rien que la vérité. Tu ne peux pas mentir sur ce que tu penses. »

Arthur sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il murmura : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'a envoyé à moi. »

« Je me doute que ça te fasse pas plaisir mais s'il te plaît : ne me balance pas dans la cave ! » s'écria le crâne « Une fois une araignée à fais la toile dans mon œil gauche et c'était affreux. »

Arthur prit une grande respiration. La vérité donc… Pour demain s'il ne se laisse pas entraîner dans une conversation, qu'il ne fait que parler à propose des problèmes du pays ça peux passer. Il suffirait de ne pas se laisser emporter.

Le gros du problème… ça va être Francis, vu ce qu'il lui a dit. Il l'a sans doute répété à tout le monde et l'anglais ne voulait pas être assommé de question. Il allait souffrir demain.

OoOoOoOo

C'est avec d'énormes cernes qu'il arriva au meeting. Yorick adorait parler et il n'a pas arrêter avec les fées pendant la nuit. Ce fut seulement au matin alors qu'Arthur partait, qu'il s'était tu. Ses orbites étaient d'un noir profond comme si il avait fermé les yeux dans un sens.

Revenons à notre cher Angleterre. Celui-ci s'affaissa dans son siège avec un soupir de fatigue. _Je soupire beaucoup en ce moment. Vraiment, j'aimerai juste dormir dans mon lit chaud sans devoir me lever pour un putain de meeting de…_

« Angleterre ! J'ai un petit mot à te dire toi. » s'exclama un certain français.

« shit, shit, shit… Pas moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis pas d'humeur !

« Ah non ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux hier. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » fit-il tout sourire. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son homologue anglais et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille. « Tu es à croquer mon lapin. Surtout avec tes joues toutes rouges là. » ria-t-il en pinçant la joue rougissante d'Arthur.

« Va à ta place ! Le meeting va commencer. Va t'en où je te frappe avec ma pochette ! » le menaça-t-il.

France partit en riant non sans lui envoyer un baiser de la main. _Ça… ça c'est bien passé on dirait. Il a pas posé de question au moins. _

Le meeting débuta tranquillement. Les plus fêtards d'hier s'endormaient sans procès sur la table ce qui rendait les choses plus simple pour débattre. Même si c'était handicapant. Genre beaucoup. Genre Espagne ne peut pas nous faire part de ses rapports parce qu'il dort en bavant sur la table.

Allemagne lança un regard insistant à Angleterre. Son regard disait : _Tu es son voisin de table : réveille le. Vite. _

L'anglais se tourna. Il remua un peu Antonio par l'épaule. Pas de réaction. Un peu plus fort. Gémissement ennuyé.

Arthur fit alors la chose la plus normale lorsqu'on est quelqu'un de trop responsable pour faire comme son voisin alors qu'il en avait tellement envie. Il le poussa violement de sa chaise.

« Eh ! Qui ? Pourquoi ? C'est la fin c'est ça ? » paniqua le pauvre Tonio complétement désarçonné par ce réveil brutal.

« Ouh… C'était moche ça dude. » fit Alfred à son ancien tuteur.

« Venant d'un gars qui tient l'alcool encore moins que moi et encore puceau je n'ai rien à écouter. » répliqua l'anglais.

Silence dans la salle. Alfred rougit et partit d'un rire nerveux et fort tandis que tout le monde le regardait lui et Arthur.

« Ha ha ! Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Moi, un héros encore vierge ? Tu délires le vieux.

« Alors écoute, je sais reconnaître un pauvre mec vierge et frustré quand j'en vois un. Je suis aussi passé par là mais je suis pas resté les bras croisés. Bon je suis toujours frustré mais c'est qu'un détail. OK ? So… Shut up ! »

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il venait encore de dire des choses qu'il aurait aimé taire. _Es ce que je viens juste d'avouer que j'étais un mec vierge et frustré ? Et que je suis toujours frustré ? OH FUCK ! _

De l'autre bout de la table, Carwin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. _Mais c'est qu'il a des chose à dire notre Artie. _Voire son frère bégayer, rougir et ne pas pouvoir mentir pour se sauver la face, était vraiment amusant à voir.

« Mon pauvre… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même « La vérité parlera : tu as trop mentit naughty brother. »

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui, Carwin est méchant mais il a une autre idée derrière la tête aussi. ^^ La deuxième partie du meeting au prochain chapitre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Une langue bien pendue**

Arthur voulait pouvoir s'enfuir. Loin, trèèèès loin. Le problème quand on est une nation c'est que même si t'en enfui dans un autre pays ben… Tu tombes sur une autre nation. De plus, si on fait une connerie à un meeting avec quasiment toutes les nations présentes… Ben ne cherches pas : dans chaque pays ta bêtise te rattrapera et on se fichera de toi.

Alfred en face se sentait assez gêné aussi. Bon, il était du même rouge tomate que son ancien tuteur et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. En même temps, se faire traiter de puceau… Et qu'on arrive pas à se défendre…

Ludwig, pauvre Allemagne, en avait marre de la tournure ridicule de cette réunion. On était là pour discuter sérieusement et on parlait de virginité et de frustration. Lui, ça faisait un moment que tout allait bien (merci à Italie) et il avait réglé ses problèmes hors de son travail alors POURQUOI personne ne faisait pareil ?

Francis se posait la question suivante : _es ce que je me marre ou bien je reste comme un abruti à fixer Arthur qui nous a tous bluffer avec son speech._

Espagne était toujours par terre, perdu et regardait Arthur et Alfred tour à tour.

Un long silence planait dans la salle. Les regards fixés sur le pauvre Angleterre. Qui se rassit très calmement et but son café.

« Et si nous continuons cette réunion ? » il enchaîna à toute vitesse « Le premier qui fait un commentaire sur mes dires se prend mon café et attention il est chaud ! »

Allemagne reprit donc la parole et recentra l'attention des pays présents. Japon jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à Arthur. Celui-ci fixait ses papiers avec un intérêt soudain. Mais son esprit vagabondait bien loin et ce n'était pas les courbes de la dette publique qui l'occupait.

Lorsque la pause arriva, l'Amérique tira le col de l'anglais et le traîna loin.

« C'était bas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! » chuchota-t-il menaçant. Arthur soupira :

« Oui, c'était pas sympa mais aussi pourquoi tu commente tout ce que je fais ?

« Parce que tu fais la même chose pour moi ? » s'énerva un peu plus l'américain. « Mais je t'ai jamais humilié devant tout le monde ! A moins que ce soit encore cette histoire d'indépendance qui revient !

« Alors je sais que je suis rancunier. Certes et je te l'ai longtemps reproché mais même si c'est encore présent j'ai quand même accepté le fait que tu sois un homme adulte et responsable. Enfin responsable… ça dépend des fois quand même. Mais c'est pas à cause de ça, c'est surtout parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur, parce que I'm in the shit right now et que j'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires à chaque coin de rue. Ok ? So fucking leave me alone ! »

Sur ce l'anglais se retourna et planta son ancien protégé légèrement beuger sur une des choses qu'il avait dite. Angleterre se retourna et fut étonné de le voir presque sourire. Il le fut encore plus quand l'américain se mit à lui courir après. Sa réaction fut de courir à son tour presque en criant.

« Ennnngland !

« What ?! Leave me ! HELP ! »

Alfred l'attrapa dans ses bras et Arthur paniqua pour ses côtes.

« Enfin tu acceptes que je sois indépendant !

« Ben oui ! » Non… Pas d'étalages de sentiments. Tais toi ! « Et je suis fière que tu sois devenu une puissance aussi. C'est normal non ? »

« Oui mais tu l'as jamais dit ! » souriait Alfred qui ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Tu te rends pas compte à quel point ça fait plaisir à entendre ! »

Arthur haussa un sourcil et écarta sa main. « C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Le meeting va reprendre de toute façon.

OoOoOo

« Arthur ? »

Lorsque Francis l'appela, il ne se retourna pas. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Plus tard dans le meeting il a sorti ses quatre vérité à Ludwig, Gilbert et Autriche.

_« Alors écoutes Ludwig bizarrement toi il y a que le travail et Féli, ce qui explique que tu sois apte à faire tout ton travail mais sache que bizarrement : j'ai une vie autre que celle de nation et donc non je nai pas pu finir ce putain de rapport._

_« Kesesesese ! Toi, une vie ? Laisse moi rire ! » ria Gilbert tandis que son frère grinçait des dents._

_« De quoi tu te mêle toi ? T'es plus une nation que je sache. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu viens au meeting, tu fais rien à part déranger tout le monde avec des histoires. » le sourire de l'allemand disparus et l'anglais regretta pendant un court moment ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aimait pas Prussia mais sa situation de non-nation… Enfin, il aurait du se taire. Mais la malédiction de Yorick le faisait dire la vérité, ou plutôt la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait. L'atmosphère devenait tendue._

_« Je vous trouve bien impoli Angleterre. Permettez-moi de dire…_

_« Non je vous permet pas Autriche. Vous n'aurez qu'à le consoler lorsqu'il sera seul. Oh ! J'oubliais : vous avez un balais dans le cul de naissance. Gilbert, rends lui service, va lui proposer un verre un de ces quatre. Sérieusement._

Shit. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. De plus, Francis derrière lui venait surement lui reprocher son attitude.

« Arthur, sérieusement. Faut que je te parle : ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… »

_Et voilà. On y arrive et je veux vraiment pas en parler._

« Ludwig d'accord. Mais à Gilbert t'as vraiment été salaud.

« Écoute…

« Non. Non, c'est vraiment bas ça ! Tu penses que ça lui fait rien sa situation ? S'il vient encore au meeting c'est parce que malgré tout il reste une nation et il en a besoin. » s'énerva France. Arthur recula face à cette colère et se retrouva contre le mur. Il déglutit.

« Je voulais pas dire ça…

« Bien sûr ! Et tu t'étonnes que personne ne veuillent te parler ? »

_Je suis très bien seul. Gilbert n'a que ce qu'il méritait. Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle. Je suis bien mieux seul qu'avec vous._

« Alors quand Gilbert me sort que je suis qu'un no-life sans amis ça passe mais si moi je réponds après toutes ces fois où il s'est moqué de moi là ! Là il y a un coupable ? »

Francis le regarda surpris par sa réplique.

« Parce que hier alors qu'on m'avait lancé un putain de café j'avais pas le droit de me plaindre : mon frère m'a presque déboîté l'épaule parce que je voulais vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Gilbert me sort '_Eh ! L'anglais il a pas de vie ni d'amis. Lol_ !' et moi je suis sensé me taire et subir ? »

D'autres nations s'approchaient timidement de la discorde. Françis leva les mains et tenta de l'apaiser.

« Angleterre, crier n'amènera à rien.

« Donc je dois vraiment me taire. Je suis un putain de bouc émissaire ! Tu te rends pas compte… Tu…

« Quoi donc ? De quoi je me rends pas compte ? Tu ne veux jamais nous en parler. Après tout, toi même tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec nous. »

_Evidemment ! Vous êtes tous des abrutis. Je veux être seul ! Je demande juste le droit de me défendre de vous !_ Alors qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres, la malédiction lui joua encore un tour.

« You. YOU ! Vous m'avez toujours, depuis que je suis une jeune nation, bousculé et j'en passe. C'est vous qui avez décidé que je n'aimais personne. Comme ce sont mes frères qui ont décidés que j'étais le meurtrier direct de ma mère. OSE me dire le contraire. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais demander une seule fois… Jamais aidé… C'est vous qui avez décidé que j'étais le solitaire mais merde j'ai horreur de ça ! »

La France recula devant la violence du Britannique mais elle se calma doucement.

« J'aimerai bien passer une bonne soirée avec d'autres nations, rien qu'une fois... Mais je ne peux pas me permettre. » Il releva les yeux et cracha « Je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

Le français le regarda avec une mine triste et blessée. Arthur passa à côté de lui, presque en courant.

« Personne ? Vraiment ? » La nation anglaise s'arrêta.

« Japon. Amérique. Canada. » les dites nations se regardèrent entre elle, leur yeux grandes comme des soucoupes, surtout celle du canadien. « Ce sont les seules. »

Il s'enfuit presque hors du bâtiment, laissant des nations bouche bée.

OoOoOo

« AAAAAAAAAH ! YORICK ! Guess what I fucking said !

«Euh… C'est un jeu? Je dois deviner et je gagne un prix? »

Le crâne poussa un glapissement lorsqu'un blond deux fois plus ébouriffés que d'habitude se jeta presque sur lui.

« J'ai quasiment déboulé TOUTE ma vie aux autres ! Shit, I've even talk about her…» grogna-t-il. Le sujet de sa mère était sensible. Il s'était sentit nu devant trop de personnes.

« Ah ça je l'avais dit. Moi aussi je me suis ridiculisé. Plus d'une fois. Au mariage de ma sœur. Elle m'a pardonné mais j'avais plus le droit de m'approcher des gâteau pendant au moins 3 mois.

« ça va être pire pour moi. On est immortel merde ! Je vais entendre ça jusqu'à que mon pays s'effondre en poussière !

« Ce genre de chose peux arriver ?

« Et ben justement non ! » jura Arthur qui s'assit sur une chaise en se prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il sentit son portable vibrer. Un message. Il le saisit et voulu le lancer au loin mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que c'était Ecosse qui lui avait envoyé ça. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

_Imbécile. Je sais bien que tu es pas son meurtrier._

_On était que des gosses. Même si ce n'est qu'une excuse._

_… Bref voilà._

Arthur resta un moment figé devant le message, la voix de Yorick s'éleva.

« Y a pas que des mauvaises choses à dire la vérité tu sais… »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Dîtes moi si c'est confus ou pas clair, j'essaierai d'arranger ça. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a shit day !**

Francis regardait de façon triste son verre de vin. Il rassura d'un sourire son ami espagnol qui lui toucha l'épaule en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Mais il se sentait mal. _Je ne vous fais pas confiance. _Oh Arthur… Il grimaça à cette fichue petite douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine. En même temps c'est pas comme s'il était surpris. A chaque occasion où on pourrait croire qu'ils allaient redevenir proche ils finissaient par se disputer comme des gamins.

Pas confiance ? Mais qui l'avait bercé enfant ? Qui fut à ses côtés pendant toutes ses (_oh inoubliables_) années de pirateries ? Ouais bon y avait aussi des disputes derrières tout ça…. Mais c'étaient de belles années quand même !

Mais apparemment cette confiance et souvenirs ne sont pas partagés.

« Bon Francis tu te décides de boire ce verre ? Parce que sinon, je prends !

« Pas touche… Mon vin… » marmonna-t-il en finissant d'un trait le liquide.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé au meeting qui t'embête ? J'avoue que je savais pas qu'Arthur était si méfiant. Par contre, t'es pas à plaindre ! Australie se sent assez mal de savoir qu'il ne fait pas partie des personnes proches d'Angleterre.

« Ouais… Mais Arthur n'aime pas trop s'étaler. Dès qu'il a cité de noms, il a préféré s'arrêter.

« En tout cas, Amérique et Canada sont refaits eux !

« On peut parler d'autre chose ?! J'en ai marre qu'on parle de cet imbécile de Rosbif. » grogna le français.

Il se resservit un verre. Arthur ne le portait pas dans son cœur, lui il en donnait aussi l'impression. A quel moment avaient-ils commencé ce jeu de « nous nous détestons mutuellement » ?

« Eh ! Regarde cette _signorità_ ! Je pense qu'elle t'apprécie. » fit Antonio lui donnant un coup de coude et indiquant, effectivement, une jeune femme aux yeux verts qui leur envoya un sourire charmeur.

Francis lui rendit son sourire et se leva. Autant se changer les idées non ?

OoOoOoOo

« J'en reviens pas que je suis en train de dîner avec un crâne…

« C'est mortel non ?

« Oh shut up ! »

Arthur laissa tout de même un sourire grimper sur ses lèvres. Malgré sa mauvaise journée Yorick curieux de toutes choses s'est découvert une joie de voir les épisodes de Doctor Who. Ce qui fait qu'ils avaient tous deux décidés de se regarder toutes les saisons.

Comme des loques sur le canapé, un plateau repas pour ne pas s'éloigner de la télé, ils commentaient les aventures du Docteur.

« Les anges pleureurs. Ce sont les meilleurs. Vraiment.

« Non. Je vote plus pour les Daleks. » Contredit Arthur.

« Non, décidemment eux, ce sont les plus puissants !

« … Je mets la prochaine saison ?

« Attends, j'arrive même plus à avoir les yeux ouverts… Eh mais attends ! j'ai pas d'yeux !

« Ne me dis pas que ça te fait rire…

« Ben si ! Ecoute, j'ai passé des siècles dans une cave. Placard. Mon humour était ma seule compagnie. Haaa. Le seul qui me comprenait. » un silence s'installa « ça fait un peu schizophrène non ?

« Juste un peu. » ria l'anglais. « Allez, on continuera demain si ça t'as plu. »

Après l'avoir déposé sur un coussin, (car Monsieur est sensible des os ! Attention !) la nation monta et alla lui-même se préparer pour dormir. Alors qu'il se mettait en chemise de nuit, il alla sur son balcon pour respirer un peu l'air du soir.

La nuit était calme et son balcon de pierre donnait vue sur son jardin. Il inspira fortement l'humidité de son pays. Une odeur rassurante. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le vent lui caresser le visage. Pendant un moment il resta comme ça, sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est à cause du message de mon frère ? Le fait que j'ai passé une bonne soirée avec Yorick ? Ou bien… _Il secoua la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait toujours un problème. Il était obligé de dire la vérité et ça, ça pouvait le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

Il n'avait pas forcément des pensées sympathiques pour certaines nations et il préférait éviter un nouvel incident comme avec Gilbert.

« J'ai intérêt à être prudent. »

Après une nuit de sommeil, Arthur se réveilla. Soyons honnêtes, il se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur.

«How ? HOW ? » cracha Arthur de colère tout en buvant d'un trait son thé, se brûlant la langue au passage. « Aouwww…. This is a shit day ! I hate Friday ! »

« Tu te calmes oui ?! Les gentlemans ne jurent pas d'abord.

« Toi le crâne ambulant tu me fous la paix sur mon langage ! j'ai le droit, je suis assez vieux pour parler comme je veux ! »

Il sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure. En retard. Trop ! Tout ça parce qu'il c'était couché bien tard après tous ces épisodes de Doctor Who.

« Putain, j'ai déjà loupé deux rendez-vous avec des ministres. » grogna-t-il en courant vers la porte. « Et demain rebelote un meeting, I WANT HOLYDAYS !

« Ben fais comme la France : fais grève !

« Jamais je copierai cet imbécile de frog, hear me ?! » il ouvrit la porte en panique et se rua dehors. Yorick se tourna vers les fées avec un sourire dans la voie.

« Eh bien ladies, c'est juste vous et moi maintenant. »

La fin de matinée fut rapide vu qu'il arriva en retard. Mais l'après-midi s'écoula bien lentement. Plus d'une fois le pauvre Angleterre dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas être désagréable ou rude envers les autres. Malheureusement… Cela ne marche pas à tous les coups.

« Je vois surtout que vous faites pas vote travail. Et en plus vous sentez le parfum pour femme. Je pensais que votre femme était partie pour deux semaines ? »

L'homme en question rougit de gêne et de colère. Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer la nation se détourna de lui et se rua vers l'ascenseur.

_Partir ! De l'air. J'en ai marre de me taire pour ne pas blesser les gens. En plus j'y arrive pas !_

Il sortit hors du bâtiment en soufflant. Il aurait aimé que cette malédiction ne soit pas là pour le plomber. La vérité est cruelle. Trop cruelle pour être dite.

Il s'assit sur les marches et regarda le ciel bleu. Il murmura :

« Au moins, ça touche que moi et pas les autres. » si il devait faire face à ce que les gens pensent vraiment de lui… ça lui ferait sans doute vraiment pas plaisir.

Il ramena son regard sur la route face à lui et ce qu'il vit finit de l'achever. France se baladant bras autour de la taille d'une autre fille. Ils riaient et passaient sur le trottoir juste en face de lui. Arthur grimaça lorsque que le français se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa campagne.

_Pourquoi je regarde ça ? Je me moque de ces conquêtes ! M'en bas les couilles comme le dit les jeunes !_

« Mais en vrai je donnerai n'importe quoi pour t'embrasser connard. » cracha l'anglais qui à la base voulait sortir une insulte à l'encontre du français. Il resta un moment silencieux avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir.

« FUUUUUUUUUUU….

« Ang… Arthur ?

« What ? No ! You didn't see me ! » s'écria l'anglais qui rentra en vitesse grand V devant le regard surpris de Francis.

La demoiselle à son bras observa l'homme hystérique rentrer et demanda :

« Tu le connais sweetie ?

« Juste… Un homme. »

OoOoOo

Inutile de vous préciser que devant cette fin de journée pourrie, Arthur décida d'aller boire dans un bar avant de rentrer chez lui. Après avoir commencé un verre, il s'enchaîna un mélange d'alcool sans réfléchir.

« Sir, vous devrez pas boire autant…

« Shut up ! Si je bois… Au moins personne ne fera gaffe à ce que je dis… Et c'est ÇA qu'il me faut ! » lança-t-il en finissant d'une traite la chope de bière dans sa main.

En tant que nation il ne craignait pas le coma éthylique. Encore que… Il pourrait être le premier s'il continue toute la nuit.

« Oh merde ! Yorick !

« Vous attendez un ami… »

« Hu hu… c'est un crâne ! » ria bêtement l'anglais avant de tomber de sa chaise. Ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

Le serveur grimaça devant le poivrot devant lui. Il décida de le mettre à la porte sans plus attendre. Mauvaise image pour le bar sinon. Le destin joua encore un mauvais tour à la pauvre nation. Arthur tomba lamentablement sur le trottoir et perdit connaissance.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un le traîner à l'intérieur qu'il se réveilla… Intérieur... Quelque part.

« Allez rosbif ! Je peux pas te traîner dans les escaliers merde !

« Arthur ? C'est qui ?" demanda Yorick légèrement surpris.

« Yo Yorick ! Alors présentation ! » l'anglais se redressa prenant par surprise le français qui le rattrapa bien vite avant qu'il tombe. Les joues rougies par l'alcool l'anglais posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son Nemesis et balbutia :

« Lui… C'est un frog. Francis ! Francis… C'est Yorick ! Tu sais qu'il s'est fait Shakespear ? » murmura-t-il en gloussant.

« Bon sang… Arthur tu parle à un foutu crâne. »

Yorick fit un « Eh ! » outré qui fut suivit d'un rire venant de l'homme bourré.

« Ce foutu crâne s'appelle Yorick ! Et il ment jamais ce con ! On doit pourtant mentir dans ce bas monde non ?

« ….. Comme tu le dis souvent Artie. Shut up ! »

Francis n'était pas d'humeur à porter une nation ivre alors qu'il aurait pu retourner dans les draps chauds et accueillants d'une belle demoiselle. Surtout quand la dite nation était vraisemblablement hostile à son égard et qui s'enfuit dès qu'il le voit.L'anglais s'accrocha à sa veste et se serra contre lui en respirant son odeur. Devant cet acte surprenant la nation française se raidit et rougit. Il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche en sentant le corps de l'anglais contre le sien.

« Fraaaaancis…

« Arthur. » déglutit-t-il. Ce fichu Arthur était adorable avec ses yeux mis-clos et ses joues rougies par l'alcool qui lui donneraient presque un air innocent. Leurs lèvres étaient proches. _Il suffirait juste que je me penche… Un tout petit peu…_

« Yorick il s'est fait Sheakespear. IL SE L'AIT FAIT ! Et c'est un crâne. Même toi t'as pas autant de succès.

« Va crever ! » grogna le français qui le balança sur le canapé déçu que le moment soit perdu devant l'ivresse de l'homme à présent allongé devant lui.

Il vit alors le crâne. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre ni voir ses orbites briller d'amusements devant la scène devant lui. Francis planta son regard dans les orifices sombres et lança énervé.

« Alors ? Ce que tu vois te plait ?

« Oh oui. Terriblement. » devant la pâleur subite de l'individu, il ricana. « Eh ben quoi ? On croirait que tu viens de voir un revenant.

Et sur ces mots Yorick explosa de rire.

**Fin du chapitre. Oui, j'ai aussi mis Francis dans le pétrin! Merci pour les commentaires, ils me motivent vraiment! Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire gaffe mais même si c'est mal écrit j'espère que ça vous gâche pas la lecture. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god… Oh. My. F*****g. God.

"Eh… Angleterre?

"Shhhhhh! Shh. Sh. Silence is made of gold." Fit l'anglais gravement alors qu'il buvait une aspirine.

Le crâne se tut même si il devait avertir la nation de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. C'était assez important et s'il n'arrivait pas à le prévenir maintenant Arthur aller vraiment. Vraiment, en prendre plein la tête.

« Bon écoute. Hier soir…

« J'ai un meeting en plus ! Je vais mourir avec ce mal de tête si Alfred fait son speech habituel… Trop bruyant.

« Arthur. C'est important.

« Et comment j'ai fait pour rentrer ? Je me souviens d'être entré dans un bar.

« Maieuh… Ecoute moi !

« Aaaah ! J'ai pas fini mon compte rendu de…

« Shut up ! » glapit Yorick qui s'impatientait.

« ….. Did you just tell me to shut up ?!

" Je dois te parler. ça me brûle la langue depuis tout à l'heure ! Même si j'ai pas de langue » ricana le crâne. Devant l'air blasé de la nation le crâne soupira. « Elle était cool ma blague ok ? Bref ! Francis, ton pote là…

« C'est pas un ami. » Devant le fait qu'il soit capable de finir sa phrase il grimaça.

« Oui, enfin, il t'as ramené et… » il observa le demi sourire d'Arthur qui était apparu. Ce geste doit le toucher… pensa la tête de squellette Il poursuivit, ne s'éloignant pas de son but. « Il est aussi touché. »

« De quoi ?

« Il m'a posé une question en me regardant dans les yeux. Il est maudit : il est obligé de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité.

Arthur se tut. Il se leva et alla se faire un thé. Yorick ne disait rien, il attendait car ça allait arriver. Il compta les secondes. 20. 21…

L'anglais se rassit avec son verre et le but doucement pour ne pas se brûler. On venait de passer les une minute.

« Bien. Reprenons. Il est aussi maudit ?

« Oui.

« Il sait que tu parles ?

« Oui car je lui ai répondu.

« Il sait que je suis atteint ?

« Non… Il s'est enfuit dés qu'il a compris que je parlais… » un autre silence s'installa suivit de la voix outré du crâne. « C'est très vexant ! On ne se barre pas comme ça quand quelqu'un parle ! Aucune manière ce type. »

Arthur le regardait les lèvres pincées et sourcil froncés. Pendant un moment, Yorick admira ce sang froid flagrant, impressionné.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! FUCK ! FUUUUUUUUU -»

Oubliez la phrase avec « sang-froid » dedans.

« Les anglais sont pas censé être stoïque dés qu'ils reçoivent une mauvaise nouvelle ? 'Houston ? We've got an anomalie.'* Ça te dit rien ? »

OoOoOoOo

Au meeting, Angleterre se rongeait les ongles ne sachant pas quoi faire. Prévenir Francis ? Il allait pas le croire… Ne rien dire ? Tentant mais vraiment pas sympa.

Et en plus de tous ça. EN PLUS.

Yorick avait insisté pour venir et il avait un crâne parlant dans son sac. Qui se plait quand il est trop secoué. Et quand il est ignoré.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

« Yorick, je vais avoir l'air bizarre si je parle tout seul alors rend moi service et tiens-toi tranquille.

« Suis un crâne, plus tranquille que ça tu meurs. » soupira-t-il

Yorick ne s'ennuyait pas et s'amusait de la situation. Il entendait les voix autour de lui, reconnaissait les mensonges, la vérité, essayait de deviner ce que les nations pensaient ou pourquoi il mentait.

Mentir… C'est si moche… pensa-t-il tristement.

« Ah ! Francis ! » Angleterre attrapa son bras et reprit son souffle. « Ecoute, il faut absolument que je te parle.

« S'il te plait non. Depuis hier j'arrête pas de dire… De dire… » Arthur le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Tu veux dire n'importe quoi mais tu peux pas. Parce que c'est faux.

« Eh ?

« Tu dis juste la vérité de ce que tu penses. France… Je sais pourquoi ! J'ai le même problème ! »

« Yep. I'm the skull of truth! Truth will spoke!" fit Yorick dans le sac.

Francis baissa lentement la tête vers le sac et se tendit.

« Ce… Truc…

« Ecoute Francis. Personne ne peut l'entendre à part nous ok ? Tu es touché par sa malédiction : tu peux dire que la vérité et tu ne pourras pas mentir. Même si c'est pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un, même pour sauver ta vie. Got it ? Un de mes frères à fait le coup mais je sais pas lequel. C'est peut être les trois.

« On peut pas demander à ce crâne ?

« Il a promis. »

Francis soupira et frotta son visage avec ses mains.

« Le meeting va commencer… Enlève-moi cette malédiction Arthur.

« Pardon ?

« C'est toi. C'est de ta faute et je pense que tu sais comment annuler ça ! » s'énerva Francis.

« Mais non ! J'y suis pour rien !

« Et je devrai te croire ? » cracha le français. L'anglais le regarda calmement. Son voisin avait les traits fatigués et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Reviens me parler quand tu auras les idées claires. » annonça-t-il avant d'aller vers sa place.

France le regarda s'éloigner et tenta de souffler un bon coup pour évacuer la tension de ses épaules. Depuis ce matin, rien n'allait.

« Un crâne m'a parlé. »

« Je suis pas amoureux de toi, je voulais surtout passer une bonne nuit. »

« Arrête de faire ton ''awesome'' Prusse, t'es plus chiant qu'autre chose ! »

Et la dernière phrase. Alors qu'il s'était mis à défendre Arthur contre Gilbert.

« T'as quoi Francis ?Ce gars te déteste ! Pourquoi tu le défends ?

« Parce que je l'aime ! »

Ces deux amis le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Antonio soupira et mit une main sur l'épaule de la nation.

« Francis. Tu es officiellement masochiste. »

La nation alla s'asseoir à sa place le regard sombre. Si ce qu'Arthur dit est vrai, il fallait absolument pas qu'il apprenne ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas lire le rejet dans ces yeux émeraude.

OoOoOo

Angleterre regardait la scène bouche bée. Si on avait été dans un cartoon sa mâchoire aurait touché le sol.

Yorick commença : « J'avais oublié que…

« Que les autres se faisaient toucher par la malédiction après un moment trop près de toi ?

« Voilà. »

Résumons la situation. Lovino n'arrivait plus à dire à Antonio qu'il le détestait à la grande joie de ce dernier. Cela rendait le dit-italien encore plus furieux que d'habitude. Même chose pour Austria et Prusse. D'ailleurs où es ce qu'ils étaient partis ses deux-là ?

Canada, en voulant défendre son frère contre Russie, laissa échapper trop d'informations.

« Mattie… Toi et… Lui ? » balbutia Alfred. La canadien rougit et voulut le contredire :

« je.. C'est pas… C'est ça. On… Enfin…

« Tu es adorable Matve » rit doucement le russe qui ignora le regard noir d'Amérique. France plus loin gémissait de manière théâtrale.

« Mon bébé avec cette brute… »

Arthur tourna la tête ensuite en direction vers Australie se faisant courser par Hongrie pour X raison. Mais il a dû dire un truc qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

Seychelles s'est cachée sous la table…

Ludwig tentait de ramener le calme.

Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas perturber étaient bizarrement c'est frères. Scottland regardait la scène buvant (et ce n'était pas du café…) Carwin évitait soigneusement de regarder Arthur. Edwin riait à en perdre haleine.

Lequel des trois...

« Francis arrête de gémir tu m'empêche de penser.

« Alors commence pas toi !

« Alors fais moins de bruit ! Oui, Canada sort avec Russia ben on y peut rien ! Laisse-moi te dire Mattiew que je suis quand même pas très convaincu que tu es fait un bon choix. »

France lança un regard noir au ''gentleman'' mais ne dit rien.

OoOoOo

Carwin se dénonça à la fin du meeting. Enfin… C'est surtout parce que Yorick poussa un cri aigu lorsque le sac d'England tomba au sol. La nation s'était retourné surpris alors qu'Arthur se penchait pour vérifier si le crâne n'avait rien.

Francis ne rata pas le regard et se dirigea vers lui.

« toi tu vas nous aider.

« Imbécile » sourit Carwin « Je vous aide depuis le début. »

Arthur se rapprochait. Pays de galle lança un regard de défi à France qui le lui rendit. Finalement le frère d'Angleterre annonça :

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ce matin ? Que tu aimais Arthur ? »

Francis pâlit. Arthur s'arrêta sur le coup.

La France balbutia quelques mots et s'enfuit. Angleterre le suivit du regard, regarda son frère, rougit et se dirigea à pas rapide vers la sortie.

Pays de galle les regarda se séparer avec une expression hébété.

« Mais… Mais faut vraiment tout faire avec ces deux cons !

« Qu'es ce qu'y a brother ? » demanda le frangin aux cheveux roux.

« Les deux imbéciles… Arthur sait à présent que Francis est amoureux de lui et devine quoi ? Au lieu de sauter sur l'occasion IL SE BARRE !

« Hey ! Keep calm…

« …. » Carwin soupira. Puis il se dirigea vers un certain blond qui voulait s'en aller discrètement. « FRANCIS ! Viens ici ! NOW ! »

***"Houston we've got a anomalie" a été dite lorsque qu'une fusée a (littéralement) explosé alors qu'elle venait de décoller. Lorsqu'ils ont vu ça, la seule chose qu'ils ont dite (calmement) est donc cette phrase. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite avec plus de Carwin et de Francis. ^^**


End file.
